Help Me Make It Through The Night
by countrygirl21
Summary: A little one-shot about Neil having a romantic night with someone who works at Welton Academy. Takes place before the movie starts.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Dead Poets Society. They belong to their owners respectively._

* * *

**Help me make it through the night**

She walked to him across the room, stopping just short of their chests nearly touching. He reached around her and pulled the blue ribbon from her hair releasing the bun holding up her glorious red hair as it tumbled down her back and fell in waves at the curve of her waist.

She gently shook it and he felt a shiver race up against his spine as he felt the silky strands brush against his bare arms and hands. He looked around the motel room they rented for the night and saw their shadows flicker on the walls from the candles scattered around the room. He cupped her face in his hands and tilted her head back slightly and pressed his lips to hers.

_Take the ribbon from your hair, Shake it loose and let it fall,  
Layin' soft upon my skin. Like the shadows on the wall.  
_

She took his hand and led him over to the bed where the soft sheets were already turned down. She reached for the buttons on his shirt when he stopped her by putting his hands over hers. She looked up into his eyes with a frown on her face. He took a breath that felt like was rapidly leaving his lungs.

"Niki, are you sure you want to do this? I know you've been a little-" She removed her hand from his grasp and silenced him with a finger to his lips. She removed it to replace it with her lips, he moaned into her mouth as she ran her hands up his neck and into his hair. She pulled back looking deep in his eyes with so much love he felt like he was drowning in her gaze. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Neil, you've taken your time with me; now I'm sure of what I want. I want you. Please help me make it through this night when I need you most. Please, make love to me."_  
_

_Come and lay down by my side till the early morning light  
All I'm takin' is your time. Help me make it through the night.  
_

He didn't know what to say to her words, so he showed her.

He gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, taking the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the sound she made as his tongue danced with hers.

His hands moved around her and went to the zipper at the back of her dress as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the strength of his chest and smooth skin as she pushed the it off him. She leaned in and kissed his chest, pressing small kisses along his collarbone and at the base of his neck where she gently nipped at a spot that had him nearly jumping out of his skin. A moment later her dress laid in a blue, lacy puddle at her feet while his pants, shoes and socks joined his shirt on the floor behind him. She led him to the bed behind them and he laid her down on the cool sheets.

_  
I don't care what's right or wrong, I wont try to understand.  
Let the devil take tomorrow. Lord, tonight I need a friend.  
_

He laid beside her on the bed and held her in his arms as their hands roamed over one another. Learning one another's skin. Tonight, she didn't care if people would think this was right or wrong or try to understand their relationship. To hell with tomorrow.

After all, he was a rich prep school boy and she was a down-on-her-luck poor girl from Arkansas that had been dealt a bad hand.

But tonight, she wasn't poor backwoods Arkansas white trash and he wasn't a prep school kid from up North.

They were simply Nikita Carter and Neil Perry. Two friends that realized something that had been staring them in the face for months; their feelings for one another went beyond friendship. Tonight they be lovers as well.

_  
Yesterday is dead and gone and tomorrow's out of sight.  
And it's sad to be alone. Help me make it through the night.  
_

He slowly pulled her bra and panties off as she tugged off his boxers, both discovering the new expanse of skin the other exposed. He found her breasts felt incredible pressed against his chest. His hand went between them and caressed the curve of one, then the other. She squirmed underneath his touch; he stopped at her movement. But when she hesitantly brought his hand back to her, he continued his exploration. He trailed his hand from her breast and down her stomach then to the red curls resting at the top of her thighs. He moved a little lower and touched her; she gasped and arched under his hand, encouraging him to explore her at length. Realizing the differences between their bodies went beyond the anatomy as his books talked about. It was the feel and texture that made them so different too. Her skin felt like smooth satin and warmth in comparison to his own body.

Her hands explored him as well, roaming over his shoulders and back, then moving around his front and explored from underneath his jaw down to the part of him that made him different from her. She ran a gentle finger over him, he gasped at the gentle. Encouraging her to take him fully in hand and explored him, he gasped and jerked in her grasp. She looked at him with wide eyes then smiled devilishly at him as she continued to stroke him._  
_

_I don't care what's right or wrong, I don't try to understand.  
Let the devil take tomorrow. Lord, tonight I need a friend.  
_

When neither could stand it any longer, he pulled her hand away from him and spread her legs further apart to accommodate him.  
She gasped when she felt him press against her thigh. He paused and looked into her hazel eyes with a unspoken question in his brown ones.

_Yesterday is dead and gone and tomorrow's out of sight.  
And it's sad to be alone. Help me make it through the night.  
_

She nodded and he pressed into her. She arched her head back on the pillow at the feel of him filling her. She felt no fear or pain like she thought she would.

Only Neil. He filled her til she felt nothing but his heat. He stayed still for a moment, letting her adjust to him, then he looked deep into her eyes and she felt lost in the deep brown of his eyes. Then he started to move. They both moaned at the feel of one another's skin sliding against skin. His mouth found her breast and her nails scored his back as the plesure began to build inside her.

And with every thrust, every touch and whispered word; she felt the memories fade and be replaced with Neil. The weight on top of her, the arms around her holding her close, the warm lips taking hers with hunger, the strong thrust of his body into hers, was Neil.

Finally, he reached the end of his control and went over the edge, taking her with him; both crying out one another's name as their pleasure reached a breaking point. She laid panting beneath him, looking up at him and smiled as she swept sweat-drenched brown hair from his eyes. He started to move when she stopped him. She didn't want him to leave. And if he was honest with himself-neither did he. They both wished they could stay like this forever. But soon enough tomorrow, they would have to go back to their former selves.

The prep school kid and the kitchen girl.

But for tonight; they were lovers, and neither wanted to leave the other. They stayed wrapped in one another's arms til morning.

They laid content in the comfortable bed, the candles casting a warm shadowy glow on the walls around them.

Neil laid in her arms, with her gently stroking his hair as he laid his head on her chest, his breath warm on her bare breast. Both feeling a peace they hadn't felt in a long while. She smiled dreamily as she fell asleep in her lover's arms.

_  
I don't want to be alone. Help me make it through the night._


End file.
